Supports for optical or video/photographic apparatus have long been used to improve the quality of the filming with respect to those taken freehand.
In some applications, where supports are required that are compact, light and easy to transport, use is widely made of monopods, which are lighter and less bulky than tripods.
Monopods comprise a rod whose length may be telescopically adjustable and which is provided at a first longitudinal end with attachment elements for attaching the video-photographic apparatus, and at the second end with a base for supporting on the ground.
The base may be provided with an articulation for orienting the rod, and therefore the apparatus attached thereto, relative to the base.
The supporting base may be provided with small supporting legs to increase the stability of the monopod.
Such monopods, while improving the ergonomics of the filming, are however not particularly stable, but are subject to considerable vibrations and oscillations in the three axes of movement.
In addition, such supports do not make it possible to obtain a high degree of precision in the steadying of the video-photographic apparatus.
These disadvantages are particularly evident when making videos or films that require a movement of the apparatus, for example about a panoramic axis.
To overcome this disadvantage, in WO2007/039000 in the name of the same applicant, a monopod has been proposed that is equipped with a cylindrical articulation housed in the rod and comprising a housing body in which is rotatably housed a cylinder that is rotatable about the panoramic axis. Between the cylinder and the wall of the housing body is provided a viscous fluid that damps any shocks and vibrations produced when the cylinder is rotated about the panoramic axis. This provides improved adjusting of the positioning about the panoramic axis.
A monopod support is obtained with which it is possible to make films of high quality with movement about the panoramic axis.
With this support, steadying about the panoramic axis is considerably improved, but there remains a not entirely satisfactory regulation of movement about the remaining two axes, tilt and level axes, perpendicular to the panoramic axis and to each other.
Although vibrations along these axes have little influence on the quality of the filming, the need to improve movement along said axes nevertheless remains.
However, the provision of corresponding cylindrical articulations with cylinders that are rotatable respectively about the tilt and level axes would involve a considerable increase in the weight and dimensions of the monopod, and has therefore been abandoned.
In some types of applications, regardless of the type of support used for the video-photographic apparatus, particularly when making video films, it is necessary for the apparatus to be capable of being moved in a very smooth manner, i.e. without any shakes or vibrations that would have a negative impact on the quality of the filming.